


damien bloodmarch drabbles

by tayyyisgayyy



Category: Dream Daddy, Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Fluff, M/M, im sorry im gay and lonely and i love damien bloodmarch, sfw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-12 01:13:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 10,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11726430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tayyyisgayyy/pseuds/tayyyisgayyy
Summary: one shots and drabbles for damien bloodmarch x reader/dadsona | taking requests!





	1. sick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whats up im sick and thats the inspiration for this chapter  
> also this chapter is in 2nd person pov and idk if the rest are yet i havent decided  
> ~500 words because im lazy but it'll be longer in the future i promise

You woke up that morning to an empty bed for the first time in the past few months.

You sniffled and coughed, grimacing at the pain it brought you. You tried to get out of bed to look for Damien, but your legs were tired and sore. Just as you were about to try to get up, Damien came in the room holding a tray.

"No, no, sit down. You are not leaving this bed until your fever goes down." You sit back up on the bed and Damien puts the tray on your lap. On it you see a bowl of fruit and a cup of ginger tea. Damien smiles at you and you grin back at him. Before you could even thank him, he started smoothing out the bed and positioning the pillows so that you could be comfortable.

"No, you don't have to-"

"Nonsense. You waited on me hand and foot when I was sick, and as a result you caught it. It's my turn to do the same for you." You thanked him and began to drink some of the tea he made. It burned a little going down but your nose and throat already felt better with the first sip. Damien got the thermometer from the bedside table. You opened your mouth as he put it in, adjusting to the cold metal under your tongue. Those things always made you uncomfortable. He pulled it out and frowned.

"It's really that bad, huh?"

He smiled at you again. "Nothing a day of rest can't fix." He stayed with you as you finished your breakfast, holding a wet rag to your forehead and making sure you had everything you needed. As many times as you told him you were fine, he wouldn't budge. He took the tray back to the kitchen once you had finished eating, instructing you to get some rest. You did just that, feeling much better when he woke you up again in a few hours. It also helped that he was holding a bowl of something that smelled delicious.

"I made you some soup." he said, setting it down on the table with a slight smile. As tired as you were, you found the energy to reach out and give his hand a squeeze as a silent thank-you. He squeezed you back and then took your temperature again.

"Good news is, it's gone down significantly since this morning. Bad news, it's still not where we want it to be. So," he said sitting down on the bed and grabbing the bowl, "open up." He fed you the soup. You absolutely loved his cooking, since it tasted good and was healthy versus the mediocre greasy pizza you and Amanda used to eat.

"Thank you." you said once you had finished, surprised at how much better you felt.

"No problem, my love." he said, bending down to kiss your forehead and walking out of the room for you to get some rest.

For the first time in your life, you were looking forward to the next time you got sick.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i dont know how to end things aaa  
> dam need me a freak like that to make me food when im sick the only thing ive had to eat today was 2 donuts  
> anyway hope yall liked this bye!!


	2. morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> damn okay i got more hits and kudos than i expected on that last one?? in only a few hours?? so here's another chapter because im bored and still sick  
> also this one is 1st person  
> only ~170 words because i just took a ton of drowsy medicine and i cant write

I'm lucky.

I'm lucky because I get to see a side of Damien Bloodmarch only a few others get to see.

I'm lucky because I get to wake up next to him every day, and see him in his peaceful sleep before work or stress even cross his mind.

I get to see him, no makeup, no binder, no contacts, just  _him_.

I get to sleep in his warm embrace and be woken up by the soft scent and touch of his hair.

I get to see his eyes flutter open and his mouth curl into a smile as he wakes up and wraps his arm around me. 

I get to feel safe in his arms as sunlight shines through the window.

I get to feel the rhythm of his breathing as he settles in for five more minutes of peaceful sleep, before the duties of work bring him out of bed.

But for now, I get to see his face, see  _him_ , and smile.

I feel like I've won the damn lottery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah thats it i know i might update later if im not too sleepy anyway g'bye thanks for reading  
> (no but actually thank you the kudos i saw on that last one really helped distract me from my Suffering so ty guys)


	3. cat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi first of all oh?? my gosh?? wow this got more popular than i expected??  
> this helped my self esteem a lot so thanks guys now i know im Not As Shitty As I Thought I Was  
> anyway heres another chapter about CATS because i love cats also ft lucien because i love him  
> ~500 words ish and 2nd person

You loved seeing Damien at the animal shelter. He looked so happy petting all the dogs and he was basically tackled by all of them whenever he came in. It was obvious he wanted a dog for himself, but he couldn't have one due to Lucien's allergy. One day, though, while you were taking a walk around the cul-de-sac, you spotted the next best thing.

"Dames!" you showed up at his doorstep out of breath.

"What-"

"Hey quick question do you like cats?" you breathed quickly, trying to act composed despite your shortness of breath and weakness in your legs.  _This is why you need to stretch before doing physical activity!_

"I- um, I guess?" Damien said, obviously flustered and confused.

"Okay be right back." you spat out, running back in the direction you came. Damien just stood at his doorway for a second, trying to process what just happened. A bit later, you showed up again holding a cat in front of your face.

"Oh... (Y/N)..."'

"Pweeeease?" you said, imitating the little cat's pleading expression. "I'll pay for its shots, and its food, and... whatever else cats need. Please?"

Damien sighed, smiling. "Sure." 

You grinned as you carried it inside, stroking its fur. For a stray, it seemed pretty well groomed. It was small enough for you to hold in one hand, with soft black fur and green eyes. You knew this was the cat for you and Damien.

"Is Lucien home?" you asked, still looking down at the cat and scratching its tummy.

"No, he's out with some friends. He should be back soon. Until then, we should probably go to the vet..." you saw him eyeing the cat suspiciously so you agreed.

Once the cat was groomed and cared for properly, you and Damien brought it home after you bought some food, a collar, and a bed. You decided to name it Victoria because of the black fur. When you got home, you found Lucien in the living room. His face lit up when he saw the cat, which was possibly the most emotion you've ever seen in his face.

"Woah, wha- is this ours?!" he asked excitedly, already reaching out to take it from your arms.

"That it is, son." You looked over your shoulder to see Damien looking proudly at Lucien, who was smiling at the cat.

"Sick." he said carrying it into his room.

"This is going to be good for him." said Damien, looking proudly after his son.

"Yeah, he seemed pretty excited." 

"He always wanted a cat, but my... former partner was allergic. I'm glad he got what he wanted."

You stood there, not knowing exactly what to say. You knew talking about his last partner was hard for him. Before you could say anything, though, Damien seemed to regain his composure and faced you.

"Well, while they're getting acquainted, care for some tea?"

You smiled. "Always."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (sorry i dont know what happened to damiens last partner and i didnt wanna alter any canons so yeah)  
> (also sorry that was Bad™)  
> yeah that cat was actually based off the little kitty that my abuela has and i love her so much  
> i also have a black cat but shes fat and mean and she tries to eat me a lot  
> anyway yall dont care lmao hope you enjoyed this   
> see ya later!!!


	4. cloak

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wiggity wiggity whats up yall im still sick which means im not going to choir which means i can update this  
> anyway heres some really self indulgent fluff because i need this (this takes place shortly after the third date w him?? something like that)  
> 2nd person again idk why  
> only ~380 words sorry

Damien offered you a hand to get up, and you took it as your knees aren't what they used to be.

You looked around the graveyard as Damien packed up your little picnic. You'd been here with him a few times, but you don't think you'll ever get used to how beautiful it is.

Or how beautiful he is.

He reached out to grab your hand again, holding the small picnic basket in his other hand. You blushed and took it, butterflies filling your stomach as his warm hand grasped yours. You didn't think you'd get used to that, either. 

You walked out of the graveyard into the chilly night air. You felt yourself shiver, and apparently Damien felt it too.

"Are you cold?"

"No, I'm fine." you said, but the goosebumps on your arm said otherwise. Damien stopped walking and let go of your hand, taking off his cloak and draping it around your shoulders. "You don't have to-"

"Please, I insist." You blush more than you already were as you pull the cloak tighter around you. It smelled like him, lavender and rosemary, a scent that made you feel so safe and secure.

"Thank you." you said, obviously flustered. 

Damien grabbed your hand again as you two made your way to the cul-de-sac, talking along the way. You definitely felt warmer.

Like a proper gentleman, Damien walked you to your door.

"I had a great time." you said, looking up at him, holding both of his hands in yours.

"Me too." he said. He kissed you gently, cupping your face with one of his hands. You smiled as he pulled away, saying your good-byes as he started to walk back into his house, your cheeks pink and heart fluttering.

You walked inside, seeing Amanda sleeping on the couch. She couldn't stay awake long enough to spy on you and Damien. You chuckled, turning off the tv and laying a blanket over her. 

You went to your room, but once you got in there you realized Damien's cloak was still draped across your shoulders.

"Shit... uh..." you deflated as you realized you were too tired to return it. You sighed and climbed into bed.

That night, you slept wrapped up in Damien's cloak. It was the best night's sleep you'd had in a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bonus: poor dadsona woke up at like noon and realized he just Stole a cloak and he shows up at damiens doorstep in pajamas and panicking and apologizing profusely and damiens like babe,,, its ok,,, i have like 20 of these dont worry,,,
> 
> anyway hope yall enjoyed!!! i appreciate the kudos n stuff but feedback and comments are also appreciated!! even if u left a comment saying how Bad my writing is i'd probably agree with you tbh


	5. bet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whats up sorry i didnt upload yesterday ive been working on something and i was getting Stressed  
> but its ok im here and im writing because that makes me not stressed  
> anyway  
> 2nd person and ~800 words look at me go

 

"I swear! Callum is going to cross this ice road before Flynt!"

"Are you even watching this? Look at all those ghosts following him!"

It was a lazy Sunday afternoon and you and Damien were, yes, watching Long Haul Paranormal Ice Road Ghost Truckers.

"No! I will bet you  _anything_ that Callum will win!"

Damien raised an eyebrow and looked at you from the corner of his eyes. "Anything?"

"Anything!" you said, immediately regretting it.  _Your pride will be your downfall someday._

"Alright, since you're willing to bet  _anything_..."

_Which might be today._

"If Flynt crosses the road before Callum, you have to wear my Victorian era clothing for the whole day tomorrow."

_Fine. Two can play at this game._

"And if Callum wins, you have to mow my lawn for a week."

Damien snorted. "Okay." 

You two continued watching until...

"Yes! Ha! I win-" Damien realized how passionate he was getting over a reality TV show about two truckers hunting ghosts and composed himself, clearing his throat.

You smiled at how cute he was in that moment, then quickly stopped when you realize what this meant.

"No..."

Damien looked at you smugly. You narrowed your eyes at him.

Tomorrow is gonna be a long day.

~

You yawned and stretched, pulling Damien closer to you. You saw him smile and felt him pull you closer as well. You lifted your head up, kissing him softly on the lips. He smiled at you.

"You're not getting out of the bet..." he cooed. You groaned and pulled away from him. 

"Fine." Your stomach dropped as Damien walked over to his closet. 

"I already have an outfit picked out for you." He pulled out an outfit of comically large clothing. You sighed as you practically rolled out of bed, dramatically yanking the clothes out of his hands.

You turned your back to him as you both got changed. It took you a bit longer than it took him, though. 

"Dames..." you turned around to show yourself tangled in an oversized white blouse, the buttons mismatched. He chuckled and walked over to you, helping you with the buttons and the other pieces of clothing. You had to roll up the pant legs and sleeves about three times, but it was pretty comfortable. And very very warm.

The last thing you had to put on was the cloak. Damien draped it over your shoulders, and you grimaced at how heavy it was. It went all the way down to your ankles. You felt like a kid in an adult's halloween costume. 

Damien laughed at you. "Come on, let's go show all the neighbors." You groaned extra loud once you realized you would be stuck at one of Joseph's cookouts for the next five hours. You made your way down the stairs, holding tightly onto Damien's hand so you wouldn't trip over the cloak. You glared enviously at Damien's "normal" clothes.

Damien opened the door. The slight breeze helped a little bit with the intense heat coming from wearing like, three layers of clothing.

You both made the short walk to Joseph's house, Damien smiling and walking briskly and you slowly dragging your feet behind him.

Once you walked into Joseph's backyard you were met with a chorus of laughter. Of course.

"I lost a bet, okay?" you yelled grumpily, which did nothing to subdue the laughter.

The most laughter was, obviously, coming from Amanda. 

She stumbled over to you, doubled over in laughter. 

"Amanda, please-"

"Wait wait hold on I'm trying to think of a joke-" she was cut off by her own laughter. "Nevermind, I can't think of one." she said, wiping away a tear.

"Yeah, laugh all you want, but I still have those pictures of you in your horse phase."

"Come on Pops, those will never be as embarrassing as your outfit right now."

You crossed your arms and pouted. You saw pretty much half the people there taking pictures of you.  _Great_.

You somehow sat through five hours of intense heat, vampire Dad jokes, and humiliation. You and Damien were the first people to leave.

"Well Joseph thanks for inviting us it was a real treat but we gotta go bye-" you spat out, practically dragging Damien behind you. You still couldn't walk fast, because the last thing you needed was to trip over that cloak.

The second you got inside you shucked off the cloak and ran upstairs to change, stumbling up the stairs as your pant legs rolled down. Damien, of course, was watching you with an extremely amused expression.

You got upstairs to change, somehow getting all of those clothes off of you without ripping anything.

You came back downstairs to find Damien sitting on the couch watching TV. You made your way over to him. He grinned smugly at you.

"I hate you." you said, sitting down next to him. He put his arm around you.

"Love you too." he said, kissing you on the forehead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok this started off good but got Bad toward the end sorry  
> but hey this is my longest one yet  
> anyway i'll probably update again today to make up for yesterday  
> i hope yall liked this chapter! its one of the better ones ive written  
> anyway see you later bye!!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry i havent updated for a while ive just had a really Bad couple of days and i just couldnt find the motivation.  
> im still not 100% stable so have this mess of a chapter  
> 1st person ~180 words sorry

He's perfect.

Even when he's hungover on a Saturday morning after a night of bar hopping with you, Robert and Mary. 

Even when he's sprawled out on boredly staring at the TV watching an episode of Meat Hell and fiddling with his slightly tangled hair.

Even when the bags on his eyes go down to his chin and his forehead glistens with sweat.

He's just...  _perfect_.

"I love you." I said, without even realizing it. My ears grew hot. Did he hear?

"...What?" He turned to me.

"I love... this show! I mean, Gavin Chapman, what a man..." I looked away, my face flushing.  _Nice save._

There was silence for a moment, except for Gavin screaming about potatoes.

"I love you too." I turned and met his eyes for a second before grinning.

"Really?" I whispered, scared he would take it back. Scared he would have second thoughts and realized he was too good for someone like me. 

"Really." He smiled and pulled me into a hug. I feel safe. I feel like I could take on the world.

I feel perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah i know that was bad but im running out of ideas  
> SPEAKING OF RUNNING OUT OF IDEAS  
> please feel free to request anything!!!!!! i'll 100% do it (as long as its not nsfw/inappropriate)  
> please i really need this because im out of ideas and motivation  
> thanks so much for reading this/putting up with me!!


	7. haunted house

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey whats up i just got my teeth cleaned and i still have 44:19 minutes until i can eat ramen so im writing this now  
> this chapter was requested by cloudmint!!! thank u for the request this is v sweet i hope i did well!  
> (also sorry if this is formatted weird? my keyboard broke so im doing this on my phone)  
> 2nd person ~600 words

You and Damien were sitting on the couch when Lucien walked over to you, giving the both of you his best fake smile. It looked more like a grimace, actually, but you could tell he was trying. 

"Hey, Dad?" 

"Yes, son?"

"Um, there's this sick haunted house opening tomorrow, and everyone's talking about it, and i really really wanna go, but it says kids under 18 have to bring an adult so I was wondering if you could take me? Please?"

"Lucien, I..." You knew about Damien's aversion to the horror genre, but it was clear he didn't want to disappoint his son. "I mean, (Y/N) can take you..." Damien turned to you, giving you the same pleading look Lucien gave him. 

"I dunno, Dames." You weren't exactly the haunted house type either. "I mean, maybe if you came with me." Damien sighed and Lucien took that as a 'no'.

"It's fine, forget about it." Lucien turned and started to walk away as Damien called out to him. 

"Lucien, wait. I..." He sighed. "(Y/N) and I will take you." 

Lucien visibly lit up. 

"Really? Thanks Dad!" He returned to his room, smiling genuinely this time. 

You turned to Damien. "Are you sure about this?"

"I'd do anything to make him happy."

~

You sighed looking at the long line to the haunted house. Damien stood beside you, gripping your hand with his clammy one. He was in his civvies today, partly so people wouldn't think he was part of the attraction and also so he wouldn't get as many weird looks when he started screaming and clinging onto you. 

As the line inched forward, Damien started trembling more and holding tighter onto your hand. Soon you three were first in line, and Damien looked terrified. To be honest, you were scared too. 

"Do you have an adult with you?" the guy asked Lucien. He pointed his thumb behind him at you and Damien. 

"Great. Have fun." he said, pulling back the velvet rope. Lucien walked in first, probably in an attempt to distance himself from you and Damien. 

"You ready?" you asked, not even sure if you were ready. Damien nodded unconvincingly, and you walked inside together. 

You looked ahead at a long hallway with crimson walls and a creaky wood floor that got darker the deeper it went. You had to put an arm around Damien to support him because of his trembling legs. 

You reached the end of the hallway and turned right to meet a man dressed as a zombie jumping out at you. You both screamed, Damien burying his face into your neck as he did so. 

You stroked his hair with your shaking hand, trying to comfort him even though you were also scared out of your mind. 

Despite this you two pressed on, being greeted by various grotesque pictures and gigantic bugs in glass cases. You felt Damien growing calmer as the horror grew more psychological, until another man jumped out at you, dressed as a vampire this time. It took every fiber in your being to stop you from punching this guy smack in the face. That, and the fact that Damien was holding tightly onto both of your arms behind you.

Damien sighed loudly with relief as you approached the neon exit sign. The relief was short lived, however, as a bright light above the sign began flickering along with a sound effect that sounded shockingly like a gun. 

Frightened, you and Damien jumped and shrieked as you hurriedly made your way out. 

You sighed, exausted, holding your head in your hands. Damien did the same. 

You met Lucien a few feet away from the building. 

"That was sick, can we go again?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry idk how accurate that was because ive been in a haunted house one (1) time and it was Not A Good Experience  
> anyways thanks so much for the request!!!!!! if theres anything yall wanna see please please please comment it!!!  
> thanks so much for reading this! have a good night everybody


	8. flowers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whats up ya boy got a new keyboard (and took a few days to realize how to use it :x)  
> anywho this chapter was requested by anon!!! i hope u like it!!  
> 2nd person ~1000 words wow look at me

It all started when Damien sent you a bouquet the day after the first time you kissed.

You got up from the couch when you heard the doorbell ring. However, when you opened the door, nobody was there. You looked down to see a delicately put together bouquet at your feet. You bent down to pick it up, grabbing the note that was placed in the flowers. In a familiar looking beautiful calligraphy, it read:

_Sweet pea - symbolizes delicate pleasure and bliss, and departure after having a good time_

_Pink roses - symbolizes gentle emotions, such as admiration, joy, and gratitude_

_~D. Bloodmarch_

You beamed, looking up at Damien's house to see a rustling in the blinds from Damien looking out at you. Still grinning, you walked inside and found a vase to put the bouquet in.

Your competitive side kicked in though, and one thought kept echoing in your mind.

_I'm gonna bouquet the hell out of Damien Bloodmarch._

You immediately pulled up the browser on your phone, eloquently looking up "what flowers mean what" and setting out for the flower shop down the street.

~

You shifted the flowers slightly, making sure they were positioned perfectly (and double-checking the flower guide). Grabbing a pen and a note card, you wrote:

_Bunch of daffodils - symbolizes regard, chivalry, joy, and happiness_

_Lavender rose - symbolizes enchantment_

_~(Y/F/I). (Y/L/N)_

You smiled, taking the bouquet and making your way to the door. You made the short walk to Damien's house, whistling along the way. You set the bouquet on the doorstep, took a deep breath, and knocked on the door. You immediately made a mad dash for your house, regretting not stretching beforehand. You practically jumped inside, slamming the door and scrambling to the window, breathing heavily. You opened a slit in the blinds and peeked through it at Damien, who was just picking up the bouquet and reading the card. Your heart fluttered when he grinned, glad you made him happy. That moment was over soon enough, when Damien looked in your direction and you snapped away from the window. You didn't even care if he saw, you were just happy to make him smile.

~

You took a break from watching Shark Hunter Lip Sync Battles with Amanda when your doorbell rang. You opened it to find none other than Lucien, boredly holding a bouquet and frowning.

"Um. My dad wanted to give you this. He said, um..." Lucien sighed, obviously not wanting to do this. "White chrysanthemum symbolizing truth and loyal... ugh, loyal love, and gardenia symbolizing..." he froze and grimaced when he realized Amanda was standing in the background laughing at him. "Gardenia symbolizing purity, sweetness, and... oh god, and the fact that my dad thinks you're lovely." Lucien's face was beet red at this point, and Amanda's chortling wasn't helping.

You smiled and took the bouquet, thinking you saw a movement in Damien's house. 

"Tell your dad I say thanks." As you went to get another vase, Amanda came to the doorstep, making a finger gun with her right hand and leaning on the door frame with her left.

"Hey, Lucien-" she started to say teasingly, before he cut her off.

"Shut up." And with that, he left. Amanda was still chuckling. 

"Laugh all you want Manda, but guess who's delivering my next bouquet to Damien."

"Oh god." Amanda groaned, flopping back on the couch to return to watching TV.

~

"All... done. Hey, Panda?" Amanda came out of her room, picking up the bouquet. You wrote the flower meanings on her hand in pen and sent her off toward Damien's house.

You watched as she knocked on the door and Damien opened it. 

"Hey, Pops made this bouquet for you. He says the red carnations symbolize..." She looked at the writing on her hand. "Love, pride, and admiration, and the sunflowers symbolize... pure thoughts, admiration, and dedicated love. So, here." She held the bouquet out to him. He took it with a smile, bowing slightly.

"Thank him generously on my behalf."

"That I will." Amanda said, shooting finger guns before turning and walking back.

~

This went on for a few more days, before Lucien delivered a special bouquet. 

"Okay... oh, jesus, the tulips are a declaration of love and the red chrysanthemums also symbolize love. So." He practically shoved the bouquet into your hands and slammed the door. You stood there for a second, trying to process what Lucien practically spat at you.

_He... loves me?_

You grinned as you turned to find yet another vase. You knew what you had to do.

~

_Red and white roses - I love you intensely and my intentions are pure_

You signed the card and stuck it in the bouquet, hands shaking. Why were your hands shaking? You knew Damien must've been more nervous, having to wait hours for your reply. You speed walked to his door, setting the roses down and dashing back to your house. You saw him practically cry when he read the card. This time when he saw you looking through the window, you smiled back instead of ducking down.

You turned to the TV to watch Wine and Dine Mastermind. The hours flew by until you heard the doorbell ring yet again. You opened it, expecting it to be either Lucien or a lone bouquet on the doorstep.

"Damien?" 

He smiled, offering you the bouquet. "Twelve red roses, the purest symbol of love able to be represented by a bouquet."

You took it, blushing and looking up at him. "Thank you."

"May I kiss you?" he asked, already guessing the answer. You nodded. He stepped forward, pressing his lips to yours. One of his hands cupped your face, his thumb rubbing your cheek gently. You both pulled away, pressing your foreheads together and grinning.

"If we're gonna keep doing this, you're gonna have to buy me some vases."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow i actually had a lot of fun writing this and i had to research actual flower meanings  
> (i put more thought and effort into this than i've ever put into any school project)  
> i hope this was good! sorry for all the timeskips though  
> and feel free to request anything! obviously i work better with requests  
> and let me know if you have any ideas for fics outside of this because id love to hear them!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter was requested by Dr_K0R1! thanks so much!  
> and thanks to all of you for the nice comments! i havent published my writing in a while and i forgot how great it feels to have people /actually/ reading your stuff  
> anyway i hope you enjoy this chapter!  
> 2nd person and ~600 words

"...and we'll be staying in a house designed in the Victorian Era, and there's a workshop where you can make your own corset, and all the food's period accurate and there are vegetarian options for every meal, and-"

"Dames. As cute as you are when you talk about this stuff, you're gonna choke on your food."

He smiled apologetically and sighed happily. 

"I'm sorry, dear, I'm just very excited." 

"I know. But..." One thing was concerning you. "Are you sure you want to go with me? I'm not as into this stuff as you are. Yeah, it's cool, but I don't know if I can give you the best experience."

"Nonsense. You are the only one I would even consider taking. This is going to be a perfect weekend for the both of us, I promise." He walked over to you, picking up your dirty plate and kissing you on the forehead. You smiled at him, unconvinced. All you wanted was to make him happy, and you weren't sure if you could do that while constantly asking him questions and bugging him. 

You were gonna try, though, and you were gonna do your best to make sure it actually was the perfect weekend.

~

The day you were supposed to leave, you woke up early and snuck out of bed. You made the short walk to the dry cleaners, where a specifically tailored Victorian outfit was waiting for you. When you got home, after making sure Damien was still asleep, you made breakfast, as accurate to the era as you could. 

When everything was made and the table was set with period accurate dishes and cups, you went upstairs to wake him up.

"Hey, Dames?" you cooed, peeking your head through the door. He sat up sleepily, rubbing his eyes. "Could you get dressed and come downstairs? I have a surprise for you." He looked at you quizzically, but got out of bed and made his way toward the closet. You grinned and closed the door, going back down the stairs and getting into position.

"(Y/N), I don't know what-" Damien stopped in his tracks when he saw you, your outfit, and the spread of food behind you. "You..."

You grinned, holding out a single red rose. "Surprise." He smiled and took it.

"You... your outfit..."

"Surprise." you said again, stepping forward to kiss his cheek. "I got the outfit tailored, and I did lots of research so I won't be bugging you with questions the whole time, and-"

Damien cut you off with a hug. "Thank you."

"Anytime."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hnng this wasnt the best sorry and i still dont know how to end things  
> and thanks for the request! sorry if it wasnt that good  
> anyway thanks for actually reading this bye!


	10. shelter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey!!! whats up i hope you all are having a good day!  
> this chapter was requested by anon again! i especially hope youre having a good day, thanks so much!!  
> 2nd person ~1200 words (wowie)

"(Y/N), could you hand me the dog food?" Damien asked, not taking his eyes off the poodle he was petting. You grabbed the bag, which was as big as your forearm, and slid it over to him. He smiled thankfully and took it, pouring it in the poodle's bowl. It responded by yipping happily and licking his hand before digging in.

"They really love you, huh?" He smiled up at you.

"I guess so." He stood up, tucking a stray lock of hair behind his ear. "I'm going to go to the restroom, could you look after the dogs for a bit?"

"I'd love to." He smiled and gave your hand a quick squeeze before heading off to the bathroom.

"Hey, puppers." You said, crouching down in front of a roomy cage with three dogs in it. "Who's a good boy?  _Who's a good boy?"_ you asked, making the dogs bark and run around happily. "You guys wanna come out? I don't think anyone'll mind. Yeah? Yeah!" You released the latch and let the dogs out. You reached to grab them, but realized you couldn't really wrangle three excited dogs. They slipped out of your grasp and ran out the open back door.

"Oh, god. Uh, help?" You weren't sure if you should go after them or get help. You decided on the latter after seeing the dogs break off in three different directions. Oh boy.

"Mary! Mary. Hey." you said as casually as you could, panting after frantically running to her reception desk. She raised a quizzical eyebrow at you, but you kept talking before she could ask what was happening. "Um. There's a little problem. Only a tiny one though. Just a tiny little problem involving three dogs that ran away."

" _What?_ " Mary snapped, making you flinch.

"There were these three dogs, and I wanted to play with them, and-"

"What's going on?" Damien asked, coming out of the bathroom.

"Your  _boyfriend_ let three dogs escape, that's what's going on." Mary said, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"What?"

"I'm sorry, I just wanted to-"

"There's no time for your blubbering, go out and find them! And you, get that daughter of yours, she's got a mean dog sense." You nodded, pulling out your phone and calling Amanda.

"Hey Manda, I need your help."

"I dunno Pops, I was just about to microwave a burrito and-"

"We need your help at the shelter."

"I'll be there in 60 seconds." she said, hanging up. Sure enough, in 63 seconds (you counted) she pulled up in front. You and Damien got in the back.

"What's up?" Amanda asked, turning to face you.

"The... I let the dogs escape." you said, sighing. 

"Oh, no... where do you think they headed off to?"

"I saw one go toward the softball field, one toward the cul-de-sac, and one toward the park."

"Alright, let's start with the cul-de-sac then." Amanda said, turning back around to start the car. Damien noticed how worried you were.

"We're going to find them, I promise." he reassured. You smiled at him sadly.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it." He placed his hand on yours and rubbed his thumb on the back of your hand.

"Hey, is that one of them?" Amanda slowed down in front of Robert's house, where he was sitting on his stairs playing with a small black chihuahua and laughing. Weird, this seemed like the first time you'd seen him genuinely happy.

"Yeah, actually." She stopped the car and all three of you got out, walking toward Robert. He stopped laughing when you came closer.

"Hello, Robert. I see you've made a new friend." Damien said. It wasn't really a secret that Robert liked dogs, since he had one of his own.

"I mean, I kinda just found it. Looked like it needed a good pet." Robert said, still petting the dog.

"Well, that dog kinda belongs to the shelter, uh, I let it escape." you said, still feeling guilty. Robert smirked.

"Nice going." he said, picking up the dog and placing it in your arms. He saluted and turned to go inside his house.

"Hey, uh, you could volunteer at the shelter sometime. Since you like dogs." you shouted after him. He turned around and smiled.

"Maybe I will."

You, Damien and Amanda got back into the car, stopping at the shelter to drop off the dog and heading to the softball field next.

"I don't see anything... I'll go out there and ask around." you said, getting out of the car and heading toward the crowd of small girls in softball uniforms.

"Craig! Bro!" you jogged over to Craig, who seemed to be taking a break from practice.

"Bro!"

"Taking a break?"

"Yeah, the girls wanted to take five to play with the dog who just came over, so." He gestured to a group of girls huddled around a golden retriever.

"Oh! That's actually why I came here. I might've let three dogs escape from the shelter. But, at least we've found two out of three now."

"Nice! Let me know if you need any help!"

"Thanks, bro, but I think I got it from here." You said goodbye to Craig, walking over to the girls.

"Hi, Amanda's dad!" Briar and Hazel popped up from the crowd to greet you.

"Hey guys! I'm glad you're having fun with the dog, but I gotta take her back to the shelter now. Sorry!" you added when met with a chorus of groans. You led the dog back to the car, dropping it off at the shelter and heading toward the park. When you got there, you saw Brian and got out of the car to ask if he had seen anything. That question answered itself, though, when you saw Brian's dog Maxwell playing with another corgi, the third dog to escape.

"Brian!" Brian turned and greeted you with a friendly wave. "I actually need that other dog, it escaped from the shelter."

"Oh, no problem! Ol' Maxwell here was actually getting along with it nicely." He whistled, and Maxwell came running toward you guys, the other dog following. It was getting dark, so you quickly said goodbye to Brian and headed back to the shelter.

"That the last one?" Mary asked when you three had come inside.

"Yeah."

"You're lucky kid, but don't let it happen again." Mary snapped at you again, making you feel worse. You thought you saw Damien shoot her a look from the corner of your eye.

"I know. I'm sorry." You walked to the back to put the last dog away.

"Hey, are you alright?" Damien asked coming up behind you.

"Yeah, I'm... I'm fine. I just feel guilty, ya know? And I sent us on a wild goose chase, and I probably stressed you out, and-"

"Hey. You're fine." Damien put his back on your shoulder as you leaned into him.

"Thank you."

"No problem." he said, kissing you on the forehead. "Now what say we continue taking care of the dogs?"

"I'd like nothing more."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> was this tooooooo similar to the third date? idk sorry  
> and i also got lazy toward the end sorry about that  
> i still had a ton of fun writing this though! thanks again for the request!!


	11. wrestling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter was requested by Goth_Daddy! thanks so much! (i love your username)  
> i realllly love this prompt so i hope i did good by you!  
> ~700 words

"Really? Wrestling?  _You?"_

"What can I say? It's an art form."

The sun was setting over Joseph's backyard, the smell of freshly barbequed food still in the air. The kids had gone home, and the parents were sitting and talking over a few beers (or in some cases, glasses of wine). Hugo had just revealed his love for wrestling to the group, which surprised everyone, including you.

"As a matter of fact, I, too, have... studied wrestling. For a few years during college." Damien spoke up from next to you, causing everyone to look in his direction and gasp. Sure, Hugo's interest in wrestling was surprising, but Damien's was beyond shocking.

"Well, we should wrestle sometime. A little friendly competition?" Hugo reached out a hand to Damien, a competitive glint in his eyes. Damien shook it, and you could also sense the competitive aura around him.

"I would be honored, my friend."

~

"Dames, are you sure this is the best idea? I mean, I'm not doubting your ability, just... I've felt Hugo's hugs, man. They're strong. I mean, yours are too, I just... I don't want you to get hurt."

Why is this happening now? You weren't completely sure on the details, but there was something about Ernest and Lucien having a fight at school which somehow led to this.

"I'll be fine, love. You needn't worry about me."

"Okay... I'll be cheering on from the sidelines. Good luck." Damien smiled, heading into the clearing in Hugo's secret wrestling room. The fact this room even existed was a surprise to everyone there. On Damien's side of the "ring" stood you, Amanda, Mary, Robert for some reason, and Lucien. On Hugo's side stood Craig, Joseph, Mat, Brian, and Ernest. 

As Damien and Hugo got into their positions, Mary stepped into the center of the room.

"Uh, Dames asked me to do this, so, round one, fight?" she said confusedly, making her way back to Damien's side of the room. 

Damien and Hugo lunged at each other with such strength that you were taken aback. You couldn't quite follow the movements exactly, but you thought you saw what was called a Half Nelson, which you learned from some reality show a while ago. You also knew what pinning was, so you cheered when Damien pinned Hugo and won the first round.

Mary announced the start of the second round, and they were at it again before you could blink. Damien seemed to be enduring this pretty well, until Hugo pulled his arm behind his back in a position you didn't think was possible and you saw him grimace. Hugo then pinned him against the ground, drawing your eyebrows together with worry. 

Hugo's win was announced, and Damien got off the floor and walked back to his side.

"You okay?" you asked, reaching out and touching the arm you saw get hurt. He turned, putting his hand on yours.

"I'm alright. I've got this." He squeezed your hand, turning back around. You were still concerned, but decided to let him do his thing. He's strong. He's got this.

The round started and you were lost within two seconds. They were  _really_ wrestling now. You weren't sure who was winning or losing, but at least Damien looked like he was having a good time. You may have been concentrating on his muscles for most of the time (were they always that big...?) until Damien pinned Hugo, ending the match and earning his victory. You cheered along with the rest of the people on his side, clapping him on the back and grinning. You let everyone else say their congratulations, hanging in the back until he made his way to you.

"I'm really proud of you." you said, hugging him. You pulled away and laughed. "My boyfriend's a jock." Damien laughed at the comment.

"Hardly. While this is enjoyable, it certainly does not beat a good book on a rainy day." You laughed again. 

"There he is." You kissed him on the cheek. "Hey, Dame? I'm really proud of you, but can I tell you something?"

"Yes?"

"You need to take a shower."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was kinda indulgent for me bc i always headcannoned damien as a Big Strong Man tm  
> was this good? sorry im operating on 2 hours of sleep idk  
> i hope it was good! i hope you liked it  
> thanks again for actually taking the time to read my stuff, it gives me that Warm Fuzzy Feeling :)


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter was requested by otaku_potterhead! thanks so much!  
> exactly 400 words sorry

"Would you mind if I borrowed one of your shirts?"

"Nah, go ahead." you said, sitting on the edge of your bed, looking down at your phone. Damien crossed the room over to your closet to get a shirt.

"Hey... this is..." Damien pulled out something you didn't even remember was in there. "This shows a trademark of Victorian dressage, but it's different, modernized... why do you have this?"

You winced. You hadn't really shared your "secret" interest with anybody, but at least this was Damien, who would be understanding.

"it's um... There's something I've liked for a while, uh... It's called steampunk. It's basically fashion, art, fiction, et cetera that's historical with a modern twist. And it... mostly focuses on the Victorian Era. I know, it's dumb."

"Not at all, it actually sounds... interesting." he said, looking at the garment in his hand. He actually seemed genuinely interested. 

"Well, I mean, I have a book on it if you want to learn more."

"That actually sounds pleasant." You dug up the book from one of your drawers and handed it to him. He took a look on the back cover, nodding. "If you wouldn't mind, I'd like to read this with you right now."

"Of course." You smiled as you laid down in the bed, making room for him next to you. You started reading together, and you could tell by the middle of the book he was into it. He kept making comments about how historically accurate it was. You could practically see stars in his eyes.

You started to doze off since you had read the book already, but when you awoke an hour later Damien was researching the genre on his phone.

"You really like it, huh?" He turned to you, grinning and starting to talk about the stuff he was researching. Even though you knew most of it already, seeing him talk about it so passionately made you smile, especially since it was you that turned him onto it in the first place.

~ 

The next day, you two went to the library together and picked out a few books.

The following week, you picked out matching steampunk outfits.

In the months to come, you would go to conventions together. 

To see him so passionate about something you introduced him to made you extremely happy. You didn't know why you didn't tell him about this earlier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry this is bad i have a headache and i dont know much about steampunk but i hope it was at least okay  
> to make up for it im gonna update another really fluffy drabble in an hour or so  
> anyway thanks for reading!


	13. snuggles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was requested by lindsay! they just requested some fluff so, here it is, some really self indulgent fluff because im a lonely and sad person  
> only ~450 words but 1st person this time ooo

It was a long day.

I woke up early, had a particularly grilling day at work, and didn't even get to see Damien until nighttime. As soon as I saw his car pull into his driveway, I jogged toward his house. As he was starting to walk up his stairs, I hugged him from behind. He seemed startled, but realized it was me and loosened up, putting his hands on mine. I pulled away and he turned to face me, pulling me into a proper hug.

"Long day?" he asked, pulling away and holding my hands in his.

"Yeah. How was work?" He groaned and shook his head, giving me my answer. "Did you eat?"

"I had some chips..."

"That's it. I'm ordering pizza. You need to eat something." I paused as another thought popped into my head. "How long have you had your binder on for?"

"...13 hours." I shook my head, ushering him inside.

"Come on. I'm gonna get you some water, and you're gonna get out of that, and you're gonna relax, dammit." He went upstairs to change, and I poured him a glass of water and called the pizza place for an order. Damien came back downstairs and took the water, joining me on the couch for some quality reality TV. We remained on the couch when the pizza came, Damien with his vegetable pizza and me with my pepperoni one. I was surprised when, once the pizza was gone, Damien rested his head on my shoulder, since it was usually the other way around. I understood, though, when I heard soft snores coming from him. I woke him up gently after a few minutes, turning off the TV.

"Come on, sleeping down here can't possibly be good for your neck." I took his hand and he sleepily followed me. He's cute when he's sleepy. I should tell him that sometime. 

I guided him into his room, getting him into bed and turning off the light. As I started to leave, he called out to me.

"Would you like to stay here tonight?" I smiled and turned back to him.

"I'd like nothing more." I got into the bed facing him. All I could see in the dark was his face softly smiling back at me. I nestled myself closer to him, and he pulled me into his arms. I rested my head on his chest, closing my eyes and breathing in his scent. I wrapped my hands around his waist, tracing circles on his back with my index finger. He softly and slowly ran his fingers through my hair. I followed his breathing with my own, and before I knew it I was asleep in his strong, warm, safe arms.

It was the perfect ending to a bad day.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was really fluffy but i needed this  
> (i legit cried while writing this i need some sleep or a boyfriend lmao)  
> anyway thanks for reading this i hope you liked it!


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was requested by Dr_K0R1! thanks again!  
> 2nd person ~1000 words

You were sitting around your house on a lazy Monday afternoon, finding different shows to watch and different sitting positions to watch them in. You were currently on your back with your legs in the air watching Naked and Afraid: Catching the Deadliest Ancient Aliens when you got a call from Damien.

"Hello?"

"(Y/N), I'm so sorry, I just got a call from Hugo. Lucien has gotten into trouble again, and I'm not able to leave work at the moment. Could you go get him?"

"I... yeah, sure, lemme just get some pants on. Is there anything else you need?"

"Well, I've just gotten word that I have a longer shift today and won't be home until nightfall. Could you stay with him? Just to make sure he eats, and does not do anything rash."

"Okay, I'll look after him."

"Thank you, so much. I've got to go, thank you again. I love you." You smiled. You never tired of hearing that.

"I love you too. Bye." You hang up the phone and changed into acceptable clothes, grabbing a jacket and heading out. You made it to the school in minutes, coming inside to see Hugo covered in paint, and Ernest and Lucien sitting on a bench, snickering. 

"Wow." That was all you could say as Hugo stepped toward you.

"Yeah, make sure Damien knows to monitor Lucien's paintball gun purchases. Anyway, he's suspended for two weeks." At this, you saw Lucien smile out of the corner of your eye. You shot him a look.

"Thanks, I'll take him home. Sorry about... you know." You gestured vaguely at his suit, which was just ruined at this point. He answered by sighing and shaking his head. You and Lucien headed back out to the car, where Lucien climbed in the passenger seat next to you, to your surprise.

"So... paintball guns, huh? How original." This was good. You're a good conversationalist.

"Whatever." Lucien added, punctuating it by putting both earbuds in his ears and cranking up his Angsty Teen Music so loud you could hear it outside the headphones.  _Well. Good talk, buddy._

You pulled up to Damien's house in a few minutes. Lucien immediately got out of the car, slightly slamming the door before storming inside.  _Okay._

You followed, using your spare key to unlock the door for him before he stormed immediately into his room.

You basically resumed what you were doing back at your place, just with less weird positions and more pants-wearing. You didn't even realize it was dinnertime until Chopped: Toddler Tournament came on and you were reminded of food. You walked over to Lucien's room, knocking lightly on the door.

"What?" he snapped at you from inside his room, causing you to flinch.

"Uh, I was gonna order pizza. Is that okay? What kind of pizza do you want?"

"Cheese." 

"Um... okay. I'll, uh, do that, then."  _Nice._

You ordered the pizza, and in a few minutes it came. You called for Lucien, who came out of his room and took a seat next to you on the couch to eat.

"Dad says I can't eat in my room."

"Oh. Okay." You turned the TV back on to find a classic, Long Haul Paranormal Ice Road Ghost Truckers. Shortly after the TV was on, you got a call from Damien. You turned the TV down a little bit and took it.

"Hey. How's work?" you asked. Damien sighed.

"It's work. What did Lucien do?"

"Attacked Hugo with paintballs. He's suspended for two weeks."

"Oh, my." Damien sighed again. "I'm sorry about this. Thank you again. Did you eat?"

"We're eating right now. Do you want to talk to him?"

"Yes, if you could." You handed the phone to Lucien.

"Hey, dad. Yeah, I know- No, dad." There was a particularly long pause from Lucien as you heard Damien say things you couldn't quite make out. "...I'm sorry. No, I don't- Yeah, I understand. You too. Bye." Lucien handed the phone back to you.

"Hey, I'm gonna go now. You're gonna be fine?"

"Yes, I'll be fine. Thank you so much. I love you." You smiled again.

"Love you, too. Bye." You hung up the phone and looked over at Lucien, who was looking down and barely picking at his food. "You okay?"

"I'm fine." He sighed. "I just... he seemed really mad. It's understandable, but, like... I feel really bad. I feel... I feel like he deserves a better son than me. Because he's a great dad, and I'm a terrible son."

"Hey. You're not a terrible son. You're a teenager. I went through a rebellious phase when I was a teenager, back in the 1940's." you joked, which earned a slight chuckle from him. "But, in all seriousness, your dad loves you so much, and I can tell you love him a lot too. Just... maybe reign it in with all the mischief? Just for a while."

"I know, and I know I'm making things really hard for him."

"I mean, that's kinda the whole point of having a kid. If your kid wasn't making life at least twice as hard, then there's something wrong. You're okay. And you don't need to worry about making things too hard for him, because I know he'd go to the moon and back for you if he had to."

Lucien turned and genuinely smiled at you for the first time. "Thanks."

You smiled back. "Anytime." 

The rest of the night went on smoothly, you two actually making conversation and bonding over your shared love for reality TV. When Damien came home a few hours later, he found you two asleep on the couch. He draped a blanket over the two of you, smiling. Although he'd come to deny it in the morning, you were pretty sure he moved closer to you while he was asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i really enjoyed writing this i love lucien so much  
> was he too ooc in this? i feel like he wouldnt be this emotionally vulnerable with dadsona but i dont know  
> thanks for reading!


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter was requested by anon!!! thanks so much i love this  
> sorry i meant to put this out yesterday but i had a really long day and i was very tired at the end of it so sorry for the wait!  
> 2nd person ~700 words

"Bye guys, have fun!" You waved at the two standing in your doorway, getting into your car to drive to your work emergency, and leaving Damien and Amanda alone in your house. 

"Well, I guess it's just you and me, Miss Amanda. Would you like to accompany me for some Long Haul Paranormal Ice Road Ghost Truckers?"

Amanda laughed turning to him. "Of course. Callum or Flynt?"

"I, personally, am more partial to Flynt."

"Nice." Amanda held her hand up for a high-five, and Damien gave it to her. The two headed inside to the living room, where they turned on the TV and settled in.

After an hour or two of vegging out on the couch and watching reruns of reality TV shows, they both realized how hungry they were.

"You wanna order a pizza?" Amanda asked, after a particularly loud stomach rumble.

"Why should we spend money? I could cook something up..." Damien walked toward the kitchen, looking for things to cook with. Amanda was surprised.

"I didn't know you cooked."

"Well, I'm no professional chef, but I have picked up a few cooking skills in my time. It is also necessary for my lifestyle; being vegetarian in a world run by meaty fast food is difficult. I also find my cooking is healthy and delicious as well."

"Well, I can't wait to taste what you make." Damien shot Amanda a quick smile before he turned to start cooking. After 20 minutes of sitting on the couch and smelling something delicious, Amanda couldn't take it anymore and went into the kitchen to see what Damien had cooked up.

"Ah, just in time." Damien was pouring some hot soup into two bowls when Amanda walked in.

"That. Smells.  _Incredible._ " Damien smiled as he handed Amanda her bowl, and they went back into the living room to eat.

"Goddamn. I mean, gosh darn. This is some good soup." 

"My thanks. I could teach you a few recipes sometime, if you'd like."

"I'd like that. If I knew how to cook like this, I'd probably save thousands of dollars on pizza."

"It's not as hard as you'd think, my dear." Damien paused when his phone started ringing. He pulled his phone out of his pocket, eyebrows furrowing when he saw the caller ID. "Hello?"

"Dames, my buddy. I need your help at the shelter. This kid flaked out on me and I need some extra hands on deck."

"Mary, I'm kind of busy-"

"Please? Damien, how long have we known each other for? Are you  _really_ going to-"

"Fine, Mary. Is it okay if I bring Amanda?"

"Oh, yeah. That girl's got a way with dogs. See ya soon."

"Mary-" Damien was cut off. "Well, there seems to have been an emergency at the shelter. Would you like to-"

"Yes! Yes, come on, let's go..." Amanda picked up her keys from the table next to them and headed out to her car without a moment's hesitation. 

"Well." Damien got up and followed, admittedly with less fervor than Amanda. They made the short drive to the shelter, Damien occasionally having to remind Amanda to drive  _at_ the speed limit, please. When they arrived, Amanda practically bolted into the shelter toward the dogs.

"Glad to know we got a passionate one. Keep an eye on her though, if she's anything like her dad, she might let some loose."

Damien chuckled. "That I will, Mary." Damien walked into the back to meet Amanda, who was already feeding and petting the dogs. "You're a natural."

Amanda grinned up at him. "Well, from what my dad's told me, you are too." Damien smiled, getting another call. 

"Speaking of." Damien held up the phone to show your caller ID. "Hello?"

"Hey!" you answered. "You guys having fun?"

"Yes, we are currently at the dog shelter, as a matter of fact."

"Really? Well, I'll be home in a few minutes, do you want me to stop by and help you guys?" Damien beamed, glancing toward Amanda. 

"We'd like that." You two said your good-byes and hung up.

"Your dad's going to come by in a few minutes."

"Cool." said Amanda, not looking up from the dog she was petting.

You arrived in a few minutes, and the three of you pet dogs together peacefully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH MY GOD I FINALLY FINISHED  
> i started this yesterday but only got like 2 sentences done and it took me literal hours to do it today bc i kept getting distracted  
> im just very tired but i should be okay soon  
> so im very sorry for the wait but i hope it was worth it! thanks for the request!


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was requested by Goth_Daddy! thanks again!  
> this is kinda a continuation of ch 9?? but its not really that important  
> ~650 words and 2nd person even though it doesnt really matter bc dadsona isnt in this much

You and Damien said your good-byes to Amanda and Lucien before going on your weekend-long trip. As you got in the car and drove away, Amanda and Lucien went inside the Bloodmarch house to probably veg out on the couch for three days straight. But  _together_ , which is better than the vegging out alone they would be doing otherwise.

"You wanna see my room?" Lucien asked boredly, due to a "you should bond with Amanda because you might be spending more time together in the near future" talk from Damien. Amanda nodded, following him to the door covered in bumper stickers, caution tape, and Black Parade poster.

"Nice." Amanda said, gesturing to the door. Lucien said nothing as he opened it, showing more posters on walls that were painted black. The entire room was some shade of black, in fact, complete with black drapes and a computer that was black with various stickers on it. "Sick." Amanda plopped down on the bed, feeling the soft sheets. Lucien walked over to his computer, turning it on and opening Spotify.

"Gonna put on some music. Any requests?"

"MCR?"

Lucien looked at her. "Nice."

He turned on the music and sat next to Amanda on the bed. They lounged around for a few minutes, on their phones and listening to Teen Emo Music, until Lucien broke the silence.

"You hungry? We could get food, Dad left 50 bucks."

"Hell yeah. Pizza?"

"...hell yeah." Lucien called up the pizza place, pausing the call to ask Amanda, "what kind of pizza do you want?"

"Pepperoni?" Lucien nodded and put the phone back on his ear.

"Hey yeah, could I get a medium pepperoni pizza and a medium cheese? Thanks." He said the address and hung up. It came in a few minutes, and they relocated to the living room couch.

"What do you wanna watch?" Lucien grabbed the remote, putting his feet up on the table in front of them. Amanda followed suit.

"I dunno man, I've been really into Extreme Makeover: Deck Edition lately. I know, it's weird but it just came on one day and I was hooked."

"No way! I actually really like that show. It's strangely satisfying?"

"I know, right?" Lucien turned to the Deck Channel and the two teenagers started watching a show that was clearly meant for dads in their 40's looking for deck-building tips.

"See, the shade of the pine wood directly contrasts the blue exterior of the house, as you can see on this handy wood-color matching chart I made. Now, let's lift this up here- oh no, it got caught on my sock! These are my good socks! Now what am I gonna wear with my Birkenstocks??" the portly middle-aged man on the TV said.

"This is some quality age-appropriate content we're watching." Amanda observed, which made Lucien chuckle.

"If only our dads could see us now, on a Friday night we're watching the Deck Channel instead of partying or committing some light arson." Lucien added, earning a snort from Amanda.

In a voice mocking an old man, she added, "Those darn kids these days! Sitting inside watching Deck Makeovers on a lovely night! When I was a kid, we went out and got wasted  _like men!_ " The two were full-on chortling now, paying little attention to the construction happening onscreen.

They continued making jokes and eating pizza well into the night, until Damien called Lucien to make sure everything was okay.

"Hey, dad. Yeah, we're okay. Pizza." Lucien paused. "Fine." He turned his phone on speaker so Amanda could hear Damien and you.

"Hello, Amanda."

"Hey, kiddo!"

"Hey Pops and Damien! Are you guys having fun?"

"Tons." Amanda could tell by your voice it was true.

"Are you two bonding?" Amanda and Lucien looked at each other, smiling. 

"Yeah, we are."

That weekend turned out to be one of the best for both of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello yes i know little to nothing about mcr (or hip teenage music in general? which is weird bc im a teen)  
> also hi the Deck Channel exists now its canon  
> this was more of a joke chapter than anything? mostly because it didnt have dadsona or damien in it at all but yknow  
> thanks for the request! i start school tomorrow (sep 5) so i might not have much time to think of ideas, but if you request a chapter i'll 1000% get it done on weekends or days when i dont have much homework  
> thanks so much guys!!


	17. fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey! this was requested by anon :) just some nice, plotless fluff  
> ~400 words 2nd person

You rested your head on Damien's lap, kicking your feet up onto the bench and laying down. It was a beautiful day, so you two decided to go out to the garden. You were tired, despite getting 10 hours of sleep, so you were only half-awake as you laid on his lap, his fingers gently combing through your hair as he hummed softly to himself. You closed your eyes, your eyelids red from the sun beating down on them. 

"You're so perfect." Damien murmured. He probably thought you were asleep. "You complete me. You make me feel like I'm worthy of love. I never thought I would feel this way again. I love you so much." You smiled, eyes still closed, but he didn't notice. "It's been really hard. And on the days I feel like I'm worthless, or not masculine enough, or not  _worthy_ enough... you're there. I don't know how I got so lucky." Your eyes flew open when you felt a drop of water on your cheek and heard him sniffle.

"Damien, are you crying?"

"...no." He sniffled again. You got off his lap, facing him.

"Hey. Thank you. I love you too. I could say all the same about you. It's been really hard, since Alex... it's been really hard. And I'm so glad I have you to get through it with me. I love you so much." At this point you were crying too, and you hugged him, burying your face in the crook of his neck, inhaling that scent you loved so much. You felt Damien kiss your forehead and you grinned, heart soaring. You pulled back and kissed him on the lips, still smiling. Your hands wrapped around his neck, pulling him closer and hanging onto him for dear life. He wrapped his hands around your waist, squeezing you closer to him. 

You pulled away and grinned, still crying. Damien reached over, kissing your tears away, making you giggle. You rested your forehead against his, caressing his face with both of your hands. You pulled your hands away after a few seconds, resting your head on his shoulder and holding his hands with yours.

"I love you. Thank you."

"I love you, too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this was really self indulgent im just lonely lmao  
> and sorry this was short! but i tried  
> hope you enjoyed!!


	18. proposal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we're doin it boys  
> requested by Dr_K0R1  
> 2nd person ~500 words

"What do you wanna eat tonight? I was thinkin' Chinese."

"Well, actually, there was this nice Italian place that just opened-"

"But then I'd have to get up, and get dressed, and I'm too tired for that. Can we just order something?"

"Well, I-"

"Please? Rock paper scissors?" Damien sighed, complying to your request. 

"Ha!" you yelled, playing paper to counter Damien's rock. He sighed, defeated, but he seemed to be disappointed about more than just losing a game of rock paper scissors. You felt bad, but just decided you'd take him out to dinner on some other night.

You went to place the order, and when you came back Damien was sitting on the couch, staring blankly at the TV like he wasn't even watching it, more just looking at it. He was also playing with his hair, which usually meant he was distracted or something was wrong. 

"Hey, you good?" you asked, sitting down on the couch next to him, snapping him out of his trance. 

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just... a long day at work, that's all." 

"You sure?"

Damien looked at you, smiling faintly. "Yes." He put his hand on yours and squeezed. You decided not to pry; you knew he'd tell you if something was really wrong.

Your food came, and while you eagerly dug in, Damien barely picked at his food.

"I'm gonna ask again, are you  _sure_ you're okay?"

"Yes." He sighed. "I'm just... nervous, because I wanted to wait, so I could do this right, but I really can't wait anymore, and-" He cut himself off by standing up and fishing a little black box out of his pocket. When you caught sight of it your eyes widened and your stomach soared. He kneeled down in front of you.

"This... being with you, I mean, has been the most complete I've felt in a while. And... I didn't think... what with my ex... I just want to hold onto this forever. And, um. Will you marry me?"

You sat in shock, eyes welling up with tears, for- well, you don't know how long. It wasn't until the reality sank in that you answered.

"No way." you said, shocked. Damien was taken aback, until you corrected yourself: "No! I mean, yes. I mean-" You stood up and pulled a similar black box out of your pocket. "I was holding onto it, and I've had it in my pocket for the past like, month, because I never knew when the right time would come up, and now you've gone ahead and done it first, you jerk." you joked, making you both laugh through the happy tears you hadn't even noticed were streaming down your faces. "So," you said, kneeling down to be level with him, "Damien Bloodmarch, will  _you_ marry me?"

"I asked first, answer me."

"No, you answer me."

You looked at each other for a while, before both saying "yes" and breaking into a laughing fit, coming together and hugging. You felt complete, and happy, and like you could take on the world together.

"Let's just say we asked at the same time." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry i havent updated as much, school is crazy and im really busy but im finding time  
> anyway, thanks for reading! i hit like 140 kudos and 50 comments and thats crazy i never thought it'd happen so, thanks. it means a lot


End file.
